Loosing It
by tweetNbirdy
Summary: Yuki was abused by Akito to the extent that he went mad. It tormented Tohru seeing him hurt that she couldn't take it. She had her memory erased. This is where the story begins.
1. Part 1

**Loosing It**

Summary: Akito, furious that Yuki fell in love, punished Yuki to the extent that, to defend himself, Yuki became the rat- while still being human. A.K.A., Yuki went mad. Tohru found out and it broke her heart. To stop seeing Yuki like that, Tohru goes to Hatori to get her memory erased.

_**Part 1**_

_A snarl. And a scratch. It hurt. Yes, it hurt, but what hurt more…Was that he'd gone mad. It's over right? He's gone. Out of my sight. I can't reach him. He's become the animal that he practically is. BUT WHY? I loved him more than anything! They're taking him away. My cheek…it's wet from my tears. I can't take this. Why this? What did Yuki ever do to anyone? All I did was care…now he's insane and going away. Maybe I should forget, and forget everything that happened. I could start over. Yes, that's what I'll do._

_Momiji, I'm sorry. I promised that I'd always remember, but now I can't take it. Not when I'm unable to help anyone. It hurts more than anyone might have thought. I'll go tomorrow to ask Hatori to erase my mind._

Tohru woke to the bright light that shone from her bedroom window. It was morning. She yawned and got up from her bed at her grandfather's house. She began to look through her clothes trying to pick what she'd where that day and noticed the mark on her hand. It was a long scratch on her hand that stretched from the webbing between her thumb and forefinger to her elbow. She stared at it for a minute before continuing to flick through her clothes.

She selected a light yellow dress with a small picture of a rat on the front of it and smiled. It had been 2 days since the supposed car accident and apparently got a small case of amnesia. It was nothing big; she just didn't remember anything that happened after her mom had died. She had apparently been living with a family called Sohma She stopped living with them because she no longer remembered who they were and her grandfather wanted her at her home. Tohru didn't not like living there; she just felt out of place and couldn't put her finger on it. It was like she belonged somewhere else.

Tohru went to her bureau and brushed her hair. She took out her box of hair ribbons to pick one for the day. Before she opened it, she heard a sound behind her and dropped the box. She slowly turned around and saw it was only her cousin and sighed in relief. Tohru then turned to the box on the floor and to pick up the ribbons on the floor. She noticed a yellow ribbon and held it in her hand. She felt like there was something important about the ribbon, but just couldn't remember. She sighed and tied it in her hair. She knew she'd remember someday.

"Hey Tohru, get out of the way from the door!" She cousin ordered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tohru quickly picked up the box and got out of the way of the door. "There you go" She smiled happily as her cousin went past and followed her downstairs.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and greeted her grandfather; her uncle and aunt were still asleep. "Good morning grandfather!" Noticing that he was already eating an omelet, Tohru apologized.

"For what Kyoko?" Her grandfather asked.

"It's Tohru. She's not Kyoko. Can't you get it right?" Tohru's cousin asked.

"I was supposed to make breakfast for everyone. It's only fair because you're letting me stay here…" Tohru replied.

"I can't take this sentimental crap. I'm going back upstairs." Tohru's cousin grumbled. At the stairs she turned around. "Why can't you just continue living with those guys? Life was a whole lot easier then!" She continued going up the stairs leaving Tohru and her grandfather.

"But I can't! I don't remember them at all…They probably hate me right now anyways." Tohru protested.

"Why would they hate you, Kyoko?" Her grandfather asked, concerned.

"I…I…I don't really know. It's just this feeling I have. Like I abandoned them…"

"It's ok Tohru. Stay as long as you want. Don't let them bother you." Her grandfather smiled at her. "Why don't you go out today? They can fix their own breakfast."

"Oh! I couldn't do that…I have to earn my keep!"

"Don't worry about it. Go ahead out." Her grandfather took his wallet from the table and took out a bill. "Here's some money. Use it how you want."

"I can't take your money!"

"Take it and enjoy yourself." Her grandfather gave Tohru her coat and pushed her out the door. Tohru quickly bowed in thanks before he shut the door.

"Hello. I'm Shigure Sohma and I'm calling about Yuki…Yes…I guess I was his guardian…No…I did not abuse him…I was called earlier about visiting a doctor taking care of Yuki…Yes…Now would be fine…I'll come over right now." Shigure hung up the phone. He sighed. It had gotten so difficult. Ever since Yuki went mad…and Tohru lost her memory…Taking care of the house was a nightmare! It had gotten so much more difficult and Kyo was no help. He just brooded in his room.

Shigure put on his coat and began his trip to the psychiatric ward that Yuki was being kept in. Nurses normally worked at places like that…maybe there would be some pretty nurses…Shigure smiled happily in his little dreamland. He didn't really notice where he was going and bumped into a girl in a yellow dress and a black coat. She fell onto the ground, but quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't inconvenience you sir!" Tohru stammered.

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure exclaimed. Tohru blinked in surprise.

"Do I know you?" She asked. "Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me, but, how do you know my name?"

"Never mind, I mistook you for someone." Shigure quickly covered up the fact that had forgotten that she had lost her memory. "Sorry for bumping into you." Shigure quickly continued on his way.

"It's ok! Don't worry!" Tohru called to him. Still a little puzzled, she continued going to somewhere she could relax.

Shigure kept walking and didn't turn back. He purposely pushed Tohru out of his mind and continued walking to the ward. It wasn't far and he made it there quickly. He stepped inside the building and headed to the desk. Seeing it was a woman, whom he thought attractive, he put on his charm.

"Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma. I called a little earlier-" He was cut off.

"Oh. So it's you. Right, one moment sir." She pressed a button and a man came rushing in. "Please escort this man to Dr. Animal." The man beckoned to Shigure.

"Dr…Animal!" Shigure asked the man as they walked to meet the doctor.

"Yeah, we call the doctors names based on what they do. He specializes in people who think they are animals. Get my drift?"

"I guess it makes sense…" Shigure thought about it for a moment.

"Here we are sir." The man opened a door and called out, "Doctor! Sohma-san is here to see you!"

"He can come in." A woman's voice called out.

"Later dude." The man quickly dashed off. Shigure headed into the room.

"Hello! I'm Shigure Sohma. Are you the doctor?" Shigure put his charm on again upon seeing the woman.

"Of course not! I'm his secretary! The doctor is with Yuki-san right now. If you wait here, it will only be a moment."

"Sure." Shigure agreed. It wasn't long before the door opened once again. A man stepped in the room.

"Hey Alice!" He called to his secretary and then noticed Shigure. "Oh, hi! I'm Dr. Animal. Pleased to meet you. Sohma-san I presume?"


	2. Part 2

**Loosing It**

_**Part 2**_

Tohru continued walking thinking about the man she had bumped into. He knew her name, but seemed to be thinking of someone else. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yes, that was it. It was just a coincidence. She reached the downtown area and started window shopping. Looking at all the wonderful items to buy, she smiled happily. Noticing two of her friends from school, she called out.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Hello!" Tohru rushed over to her best friends, Arisa Uotani and Hanajima.

"Hey Tohru-chan!" Uo-chan smiled. "Out shopping?"

"Yeah! My grandfather gave me some money to spend, even though I really shouldn't have…I know! I will make it up to him someday!" Tohru put on a look of determination.

"That's our Tohru-chan." Hana-chan grinned slightly. "What are you looking for to buy?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet really. Maybe a new dress?"

"Another dress? Hey Tohru, I have the best place in mind for you. I just found it the other day. They make whatever you want to wear. I think it would be perfect for you!" Arisa offered and immediately began to drag Tohru over to the shop in mind. Hana-chan quickly followed her two friends.

Tohru hardly noticed where they were walking, everything had been going a little too fast for her. She caught up by the time they had entered the store. There were shelves of fabric and more fabric. Dummy dolls modeled some clothes made by the store.

"I'll go find that guy I met here the other day with Hana-chan." Arisa said while looking around. Hana-chan smiled.

"Yes, do find him. He has such odd waves…much like Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun."

"Kyo-kun? Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked feeling as though she should have known who they are, but couldn't remember.

"Yeah, how are the boys doing lately Tohru-chan? They've been treating you alright?" Arisa asked. Tohru began to feel flustered because she hadn't any idea of who these people were. Luckily, she was saved by a man who flowed into the room. He immediately came over to the girls.

"My my my, the princess has graced my shop once again!" A man with long white hair commented. He wore a red robe and had golden eyes. He smiled at Tohru.

"I'm afraid I'm not a princess mister." Arisa replied almost rudely.

"Oh, I didn't mean you! I meant dear Tohru! But where is my younger brother-oh!" The man stopped almost as though remembering something important.

"Me? A princess? Oh I couldn't be!" Tohru blushed at the comment. "But I'm afraid I don't know how you know my name!"

"Have you forgotten me so soon?" He dramatized being hurt.

"I'm sorry sir! I was in a car accident and got a bit of amnesia. I'm afraid that I have lost memory of many people I once knew…" Tohru said unhappily.

"Tohru! When did this happen? You never told us?" Arisa stormed.

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry!" Tohru said feeling a bit bad about herself.

"It's ok Tohru-chan. It would be just like you." Hana-chan comforted her friend.

"That's simply dreadful! If that is the case, I really must introduce myself to you again! I am Ayame Sohma! Yuki's older brother!" Ayame proudly presented himself. Hearing the name, Yuki, once again, Tohru picked up interest.

"Yuki? I'm afraid-" She began.

"You forgot my brother! This is dreadful! Now who will come to his rescue, if not his princess?"

"Rescue? Is he in trouble?" Tohru asked worried, even though she didn't remember the boy.

"You see, you two were-" Ayame started but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Ayame-sama! I just finished this dress, is it good?"

"I'll be right there Mimi-san!" He called back before turning to the girls to tell them to stop by any time. He headed out back leaving Tohru, Arisa, and Hana in the main shop area.

"Maybe we should stop by some other time. I think this may be too much for our dear Tohru." Hana-chan suggested.

"Yeah. To think that he was the prince's brother. They're completely different." Arisa commented as they left the shop.

"Didn't he say something about Sohma-san being in trouble?" Hana-chan mentioned.

"Now that you mention it, he did. Has the prince ever been in trouble ever?"

"He hasn't been showing up at school for the past month. It is possible. Maybe we should look more into this. Right Tohru." Hana-chan turned to Tohru.

"Would it be right? I just don't feel…"

"Tohru! This is a guy that you were living with! He was your friend!" Arisa pointed out.

If I stayed at his house, I guess I should try to help. I should repay him for the kindness, even though I don't really remember anything. "Tohru began to finger the yellow ribbon in her hair. It felt silky in her hand and she smiled.

"There's the spirit Tohru! Now, we just have to find out what is wrong with him! I guess the best place to start would be to head over to his house." Arisa began to lead the way to Yuki's house.

"Yes, I'm Shigure Sohma. I got a call earlier-" Shigure Sohma began to reply to the doctor, who was taking care of Yuki at the moment.

"I know all about that. I was the one who called." Dr. Animal interrupted Shigure's welcome speech. "I wanted to ask you some questions in concern to Yuki-san. Have a seat." He beckoned to a chair. Soon after he dismissed his secretary.

"Sure thing, if you think it will help." Shigure offered.

"That would be great, thank you. Here is the first question." The doctor started. "You were living with Yuki-san and another boy by the name of Kyo Sohma?"

"Yes."

"Were they friends?"

"As much as rivals ever are." Shigure replied laughing slightly at the question. Doctor Animal scribbled down some notes.

"Could you tell me some of the people that cared about him the most?"

"I guess. Well, me, of course, Ayame Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Kagura Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Hiro Sohma, Ritzu Sohma-" Shigure began to rattle off.

"Let me rephrase this, who were the people most close to him?"

"In that case, most likely me and Kyo-kun."

"That all?" The doctor asked.

"Oh wait- there's one more." Shigure hesitated before saying the name. He wasn't sure if he should get her involved.

"Yes? One more?"

"A girl called Tohru Honda."


End file.
